


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°66 : « Histoire de grades »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cliche, Crack, Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Au détour de sa visite guidée par Tony de la Tour Avengers, Steve fait la connaissance de Rhodey... le tout d'une façon très déconcertante pour le duo de meilleurs amis fans d'armures blindées de technologie.
Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215930
Kudos: 2





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°66 : « Histoire de grades »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Ain't That A Shame? » de The Gaslight Anthem
> 
> Remarque : Vous connaissez la chanson, maintenant ;) Encore une “inspi timeline” !

\- Rogers, fit Tony avec sérieux, je te présente le Colonel James Rhodes.

À la surprise des deux comparses, Steve se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous. Passée l'incrédulité première, Rhodey décida de se prêter au jeu et de garder tout son sérieux.

Tony et Steve continuèrent ensuite leur chemin dans la Tour Avengers en cours de réorganisation. Une fois Rhodey bel et bien derrière eux, Stark laissa échapper un fou rire monumental.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai dit “Colonel”... mais comme une blague ! pouffa Tony. Bon, il l'est vraiment, mais c'est surtout mon meilleur ami Rhodey ! Ah là là, tu m'as tellement pris au dépourvu que je n'ai même pas pensé à lui dire de te donner l'ordre de faire le poirier ! JARVIS aurait tout enregistré...

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 133 (oups).
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Du crack typique, certes, mais parfois ça fait du bien de retomber dans les clichés x')


End file.
